Dude That's My Ghost!
Dude, That's My Ghost! is a French/British animated television series produced by French production company Gaumont Animation that aired on Disney XD in the United Kingdom. The series was created and designed by Jan Van Rijsselberge, creator of Robotboy.Dude, That's My Ghost! was greenlit for 52 x 11 minute episodes. The show premiered on February 2, 2013 on Disney XD, but has yet to air in North America. Plot Spencer Wright and his family (father Hugh, mother Jane and little sister Jessica) move to Beverly Heights, a glamorous, Los Angeles/Hollywood style city with a fancy academy. Because of Jane being the distant cousin of the greatest but deceased rock-pop sensation, Billy Joe Cobra, the Wright family inherits the Cobra Mansion. It is there that Spencer meets and befriends the ghost of the super star, who helps him fit in with the rich and cool kids and try to get his name out there by getting his movies popular. Characters Protagonists Billy Joe Cobra The ghost of the most talented and greatest Jewish pop legend! His death remains unknown and he might never be able to continue his career but that doesn't stop him from being awesome. Billy became best friends with Spencer when they met (how they met is unknown) and helps him with the glamorous attitude of Beverly Heights. You can only see or hear him when you wear something that belonged to him though. He often talks about his life back when he did things such as trashing hotel rooms, wrecking music videos or treating his crew horribly. Billy had everything a normal person could ever dream of: a pet "miniature" crocodile named Wendy, his whacky yet awesome self-designed Cobra Mansion, countless awards and a lot of girls on his side. In "Billy Joe the Scholar", he revealed that he once got arrested in Jakarta for spitting on a female police officer's boots. Billy also liked to wear very fashionable clothes and liked his style being one of a kind, which partially explains his conflict with Miss Blah Blah, who once copied one of his crazy outfits and sold it as her own. In "Trouble with Hairy", he told Spencer that he did a lot of shirtless videos for "the smooth look" and played in two movies (Going Ape and Surfing Brofari). Other than that, Billy (when he was around 12 years old) used to be a judge on the show This Country is Good At Things ''(a parody of ''America's Got Talent). He was a very unfriendly judge, which brought him many fans. Being a famous celebrity with exceptional good looks makes him so much of a narcissist, he adores himself WAY more than his fangirls already do and has many pictures and statues of himself decorating the inside and outside of his mansion. Not to mention that Billy wrote several songs about his narcissism and how much he loves himself ("I'm Still In Love With Me", "I Am the Sunshine of My Life", "P.S. I Love Me", "You Love Me, I Love Me More", "Bromazing"). Billy is so egoistic that he was willing to leave Spencer because he broke Billy's identical wax statue (which Billy really loved), which made him extremely angry. Billy only gets super upset if someone insults him or his music or messes/breaks his things. Next to himself, mysterious lady Madame X loves him very much and has the desire to capture his ghost to complete her shrine (Billy knows this and likes the fact; going into a state of depression when her obsession ceased in "Billy's Achilles"). Despite being a ghost, Billy is still able to eat, sleep, in short, still able to do all the things an alive person could do. That, and he has amazing ghost abilities like going through walls, possession, reading thoughts (though this one he might have been fibbing about, as he wasn't very good at reading Lolo's intentions in "Reality Showdown"), and shape shifting (his most prominently used ability that he uses to emphasize a point or just to have fun with). His ectoplasm seems to be the one thing that usually gets him and Spencer into trouble. It manages to mutate things and turn them into serious danger (the video game in "Axe Maniac", Spencer's goldfish and a fly in "Pool Monster"). It can even have nasty effects on humans (turning them into love-sick zombies, horrible, mutated beings, or even a ghost, as was Spencer's case in "The Ghost of Spencer Wright"). Luckily the ectoplasm can easily be removed by either sweating it out (via exposure to a really hot summer day), a nullifying object (Billy's breakup shirt), or by Billy himself. He may not be very street smart but Billy is good at remembering stuff and, not to mention, he has great musical talent. His singing voice is very pleasing to the ear and he can play several instruments (guitar, bass, drum, piano, keytar, maracas, etc.) as seen in "Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy, Billy". He even earned himself an entry in the encyclopedia. There, his real name was revealed to be Baruch Cohen, which hints at him being Jewish. Spencer Wright This guy knows how the camera works. Spencer is a teenage director in the making and likes to create his own horror movies, mostly about zombies-his favorite movie monster. It is unknown where exactly he gained interest in that topic, seeing as how his father is a wannabe inventor and his mother a hair stylist while his little sister partakes in karate, but he is very skilled and his movies won several awards. Even celebrities, such as publicist Sandy Peckemlips, movie director Nancy Bigalow, and special effect master and Spencer's #1 idol, Stan Winnihousen, worshiped his creations (mostly thanks to Billy). One thing Spencer is terrible at is playing most guitar as seen in "School of Rockers", but he is able to play the drums pretty well. Spencer is Billy's best friend/cousin and is able to see him by wearing his guitar pick necklace. He is very grateful to have the star on his side because without him, Spencer would probably be lost in the fancy lifestyle of Beverly Heights and be considered more of a weirdo/loser to those at Beverly Beverly High School . Spencer seems to do pretty well in school, albeit struggling with his Public Speaking class, but the principal treats him horribly and is often trying to get Spencer expelled, which, along with being the target of the local bullies, makes life there all the more difficult for him. Luckily, Billy attends school with him and helps keep the bullies and principal at bay by dishing out ghost-styled revenge. Spencer isn't very popular in school and no student seems to actually like him, except when he manages to impress them a few times. His arch-nemesis is Lolo Calorie, the daughter of the owner of the school. Even his own parents don't seem to worship him that much and his sister is always mean to him and calling him weird (mostly because she hears him "talking to himself", when it's actually Billy he's talking to). Spencer is often the victim of the local school bully and jock, Kleet, who takes great pleasure in teasing, annoying, and beating him. Luckily, Spencer has Billy, Shanilla, Rajeev and Mallory who care about him (Billy the most). Even The Soapies, the cheerleaders who are also a tight-knit girl group, seem to like him from time to time. Spencer is glad to have a few people that like him and are on his side and does his best to treat them right, especially Mallory, since he has a crush on her. Luckily for him, she seems to like him as well (unfortunately Billy is always ruining their chances although he wants them to be together).